Le temps détruit tout
by Maluciole
Summary: Quand un silence se fait pesant et qu'il faut attendre. Quand de deux vies il ne reste d'une plus que le mutisme. Mais si taire les choses n'était que fuir ? Interné Draco comprendre. Visiteur Harry apprend.


**Le temps détruit tout.**

_Certaine choses sont irréversibles. Comme autant de marques au fer rouge sur nos peaux. _

_Et contre attente, je suis de ceux marqués. De ceux avilis. De ceux qui n'ont pas même su protéger leur propre carcasse..._

_Mais pardon... Je manque à tout mes devoirs. Bonjour. Draco Malfoy. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Le reste vous le savez déjà, alors tant pis._

_Où sommes nous ? Aile désintoxication de notre chère institut Sainte Mangouste._

_Pourquoi ? Moi._

_C'est faible, je sais. Mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas ici pour rien. Il faut bien que je manque cruellement de volonté pour être obliger de siéger ici, parmi tout ces fous... Doucement, doucement mais sûrement, je suis fou._

_Ah tiens... Le voilà. Il rentre. Comme toujours. Comme chaque jours, à cette heure ci. Il vient me voir. C'est le cas de le dire. Il s'assoit juste et me regarde. Il me regarde dans mon attente._

**Il a l'air perdu... Comme toujours. Je m'attendais à quoi après tout. Le voir sourire ? Le voir sautiller et me remercier de milles rires ? Arrête de rêver Harry ! La fête est finie. Maintenant de la guerre il ne reste plus que ça... Des blessés et des morts. Des tourments et des souvenirs.**

**Je voudrais qu'il me regarde. Mais encore une fois, non. Il ne le fait pas. On ne regarde pas le Survivant quand on est un Malfoy, si brisé qu'on soit. On reste digne... Foutue éducation de Sang-pur. Putain d'endoctrinement. **

**Je crois que si je ne l'avais pas déjà tué, je tuerais Malfoy père chaque jour et plusieurs fois pour m'assurer de sa souffrance.**

**...**

**Finalement j'ai peut être moi aussi ma place entre ces murs... Mais disons que si j'y ai ma place c'est que presque tout les survivant du conflit l'ont. On en est tous au même point. Tous anéantis. Il y a seulement que certains craquent ouvertement, et d'autre non.**

**Et, heureusement je crois, Draco à craquer en pleine foule. Il ne pouvait plus reculer... Je crois que je me souviendrais longtemps de cette scène.**

_C'est dur parfois, d'être ici... Mais finalement je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette pas cette foutue crise de larmes. Cette débâcle insensée de mon self-control en pleine cérémonie commémorative. Je ne regrette pas même mes mots. Et encore, ils résonnent en moi, comme autant d'inquisiteurs :_

_« Menteur ! Menteur ! Faîtes les revenir. Tous. Tous... Ramenez les moi. RAMENEZ-LES ! Ils n'en veulent pas de compassion qui n'a jamais ressusciter personne. Tirez-vous! Ne les pleurez pas !Vous ne les connaissiez même pas... Non, ne me regardez pas ! ... »_

_J'aurais sûrement pu continuer plus longtemps, mais voilà. Il m'en a empêché._

_Ho non... non... Il ne m'a pas empêcher de crier, ni de pleurer, ni de me ridiculiser à bien y réfléchir. Il m'a juste emmener... emmener le faire ailleurs. Oui. _

_Je me suis retrouver dans un manoir londonien. Le sien. Et pendant des heures j'ai crié, hurlé, maudit le monde, le destin, la fatalité, et tout les démons de l'enfer. J'ai brisé les miroirs qui me semblaient trop traître de ne pas vouloir les refléter à mes côté. Pendant des jours j'ai pleuré, sans relâche, je me suis époumoné. Jusqu'à ce que ma voix se taise, trop brisé pour émettre à nouveau un seul son._

_Harry m'a laissé faire. Puis il m'a ramener chez moi. Ne revenant me voir qu'une semaine plus tard. Puis tous les soirs. Pourtant je ne disais rien. Pas un mot. Non, je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot. Je ne communique plus. Pas même autrement. Non... Plus du tout._

**Ce jour... Mon dieu. Ce jour... Trop de sang. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang dans l'eau de son bain. Et son corps pâle, flottant comme un cadavre. Un cadavre. Tout juste. Ou presque.**

_Il est arrivé. Ce jour. Ce jour maudit. Ce jour ou je n'aurais jamais du me laisser aller. Je savais qu'il viendrait. Je savais qu'il m'avait lié à lui. Foutue empathie. _

**Tiens... Il me regarde... Il me regarde, moi. Ces yeux gris. Ceux là même qui devant moi brillent à nouveaux.**

_Deux gouffres verts. Ces yeux. Ces yeux sont ma meilleure raison de... sourire. Je dois avoir l'air bête. Il rit doucement. Non... Nerveusement. Il pleure aussi._

**Des larmes, des sanglots étouffés d'éclats de mon rire. Ça fait tellement longtemps... Merci. Merci Draco. Viens là... Viens là, dans mes bras. **

_Une étreinte. Comme jamais. Comme je n'en ai plus eu depuis eux. Depuis eux. Je l'entends à mon oreille... « Je t'emmène avec moi. » Je m'abandonne._

**L'avoir... auprès de moi. Longtemps. Tout le temps. Et lui laisser la place qu'il lui faudra pour recommencer autrement... Sans eux.**

_Dans une murmure, il faut que je le dise. Dans un murmure._

_Merci Mère. Merci Sev'._


End file.
